Danny to Dan
by 1dgrayman
Summary: Dan is in a thermos... for now. But now Danny Fenton/Phantom is hitting puberty and sensing some physical similarities between himself and his evil-self.
1. Chapter 1

**_Lol this is my first fanfiction ever! Please don't hurt me! :o Please help me improve and review~ _**

**_btb I do not own Danny Phantom *sigh Butch Hartman does... _**

* * *

><p>It was a clear and sunny day; of course a sleeping teenager would not notice this at seven thirty in the morning. Danny Fenton of course did not. He was too busy trying to break his alarm clock by pounding his noisy and irritating alarm clock which was chanting a high shrill beep every two seconds.<p>

Eventually he finally got it to shut up. With a little stretching and yawning the young ghost boy shoved himself out of bed landing not so gracefully on the floor. He trudged towards his bathroom right across the room and tore of his pj's, turning his shower on to an almost scalding setting he quickly took his shower and finished any other needed bodily functions.

After finishing that he quickly glanced at himself in the mirror, huge bags formed under his eyes as a result of ghost hunting and playing video games till one in the morning, he quickly walked out and got dressed in his regular blue denim jeans and white t-shirt with red accents. Slipping on his shoes he swiftly brushed a hand though his hair and left it at that.

He walked to the door ready to go downstairs and paused, for some odd reason he was wondering how long it had been since he fought his evil self.

His evil self was horrible and as evil as evil can get, but Danny couldn't help but wonder if eventually he would look like him. It was total plausible that eventually he would get that tall and filled out, but what Danny really was worried about whether his personality would change as well…. As soon as that crossed his mind he dismissed it, Danny figured that he was probably just worrying for nothing.

_Plus who cares if I look like him I promised I would never be him, so it just doesn't matter, plus how the heck could I ever get flaming hair anyways, or blue skin that's probably just impossible_, the halfa thought to himself,_ it just doesn't matter_.

He then proceeded to go out the door and walk down to the kitchen where he simply fixed himself some cereal and commenced eating. This left him to ponder more about how his body would eventually change and become more adult like.

A quick glance at the clock a few moments later told the young ghost boy that he had to start heading to the wonderful world of school or otherwise known as the boring part of hell and grabbed his backpack heading straight out the front door.

Eventually after five minutes he soon caught up with Sam and Tucker who were arguing about some pointless vegetarian and meat-a-holic thing so Danny butted in between them putting himself into the range of fire…

"Danny do you think its okay to slaughter harmless animals just to satisfy glutinous purposes" Sam yelled with a shrill bark.

"Hey! I never said that!" screamed Tucker in a slightly lower but just as hard on the ears voice.

"Yeah, but it practically means the same thing"

"What? No it doesn't at least not to a normal person it doesn't!"

"Why you greasy…."

"Guys! Let's stop the fighting and just agree you guys are both acting stupid, okay?" commented Danny.

He waited for a reply but only disturbing silence followed.

"Guys?"

He looks at both Sam and Tucker, who just stare and gape at him,

_Why are they acting like goldfish _thought Danny,

"Is anything wrong?" he asks.

Finally Sam gives a response, "Danny are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah… why what's wrong with me?"

More silence follows…

Tucker suddenly shouts, "Dude have you heard yourself! You sound like your evil self, I mean your voice sounds exactly the same right now!"

Danny froze and just stared back at the two.

Sam just nods and agrees with Tuck, "Danny he's right, it's really weird… are you sure you are okay?" "I don't know wha... Oh my God!"

Just then Danny just realized what his friends were talking about his voice really was different it was deep, really deep baritone even. It hit the young ghost like a full on train, his eyes displayed the shock he was feeling continued to shout, "WHAT. IS. GOING. ON."

"Dude that's what we want to know…"

"Danny…"

Danny suddenly turned Phantom, bright rings formed at his waist and went over his body and changing his attire to his black and white hazmat suit, snow white hair, and toxic luminous green eyes, and said in his now baritone voice, "I'm going to see Clockwork."

"What about school…"

"Tuck I think this might be a little more important than English with Lancer, I have to make sure nothing is wrong with the thermos and make sure there is still something in it."

As soon as that was said Danny zoomed with break-neck speed back towards his house and then slipping through the Ghost Zone portal. He made it to Clockwork's tower in record time, and just barged right through.

"CLOCKWORK!"

"Yes Danny" replied a ghost with teal skin, purple cloak, and red all-knowing eyes.

"How may I help you?"

Danny had an intimidating scowl, and fire in his shinning radioactive green eyes sarcastically teased, "Notice anything different?"

"Hmmm… not really, I mean hormone riddled teenagers are always changing whether it be size, shape, or voice although one things certain they do all over-react."

With this Danny just stared and put his head down shamefully.

"Are you saying this voice is just me hitting puberty?"

"Quite possibly" replied Clockwork with a subtle, all-knowing smirk.

"Danny, I hope you realize that just because you may look like someone does not mean you are that someone."

Danny glanced up, and Clockwork saw the guilt in his eyes.

" I-I..I know. It's... It just scares me, to even look similar to that thing" Danny whispered and threw a hatful glance at the shelf in which the thermos holding his evil-self sat.

"Danny I know. However let me tell you right now I cannot prevent what's happening to you," and with a slight reassuring smile, "All is how it should be"

In that moment Danny understood that Dan was not getting out of that thermos any soon, probably never. His voice was just following his body's hormones; his body wasn't trying to turn him evil. "Thanks Clockwork."

"Anytime."

With that the halfa took off rushing back to his school I the human world.

Meanwhile Clockwork turned to a screen a neutral expression covering his face, this was his face ninety percent of the time and normally wore it when he was looking through his windows of time. Now this screen was showing the future with a man laughing, this man looked identical to Danny's evil self.

_All is how it should be…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Done! will this continue? Even I do not know but I would love for it too so maybe it will hopefully... but with finals comming up... I gueess that means I have all the more time! :P Anyway don't forget to review~<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sup! I do not own Danny Phantom! Dammit why does the world have to be so cruel! _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 2<em>**

Clockwork turned from his clock after looking at the Dan Phantom look-alike. His expression was still a neutral expression but then again he does know everything.

"Danny! Hey Danny!"

"Yo, dude!"

Sam and Tucker were waving at Danny as he slowly descended to the ground. School was just over and his two best buds were just lounging under a big bushy tree. He walked up to them like nothing was wrong.

" 'Sup guys…"

…. "Dude?" Tucker and Sam gave him a worried look, and were just about to ask another question…

"No I am not turning evil!" he sighed and ran a hand through his hair and looked down, "or at least that's the impression I got from Clockwork."

"Wait so you're saying he didn't tell you that you're not!" The two friends continued glare with suspicions.

"Sam… You know that Clockwork can't just tell me that, it messes with the time stream. Plus I think it's always a possibility, you know ghost powers and all!"

Sam just sighed, "Sorry Danny, I don't mean to make a big deal it's just that I…" she gave a glance to Tucker, "we…. were just really worried about you when we heard your voice it's just so different…"

"Honestly Sam, Clockwork told me it was just puberty; I mean Tucker's voice changed a couple months ago as well didn't it?"

"Yeah but Danny it just wasn't as drastic as yours, I mean you just sound exactly like your evil self!"

"That's just it Sam! I technically am my evil self physically, well minus any Vlad parts but I think for the majority I will kinda look him… I just gotta make sure I don't turn into him."

"Ok dude. If you say you're fine then I believe you!"

"Me too Danny, but let us know if you start feeling weird…"

"Thanks guys! And Sam I'm sure all guys feel weird during puberty anyway. I mean don't girls act weird during their puberty, I mean I don't remember it very much from health class…" Danny just rubbed the back of his head trying to think back to his health classes.

"Dude I think you're thinking of her peri-"

"Stop! This is getting weird, so let's not talk about that! Ok Danny I get it!" Sam was furiously blushing and was holding out her hand in a stop position.

"Ok!" the guys said as they turned away.

"Hey Tuck."

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean to say perio-"

"Guys!"

"Sorry!" Danny and Tucker screamed as they both tried to run away from the seriously angry Sam who was about to knock their lights out.

"Get Back Here!"

* * *

><p><em>Sorry this is kinda short but I've hit a wall… but I will climb over it and possible start some other stories centered around Clockwork…. Anyway just wanted to give some thanks and answers some questions<em>

_And to thanks to all the others who reviewd and commented: majorDPloveralways, Dephantom, StarStreakedSky, Chad's Shortstack, Brandyjin, NykSkyBlue_

_DarkKingM:what age are they and will be some pairing here too?_

_To answer you I would have to day Danny is seventeen and as for any pairings I honestly don't plan to really go into one just because it's my first fanfic and I will do some haunted past and meddling minute pairings in the future… Just not now I guess if anything just regular old DxS but who knows maybe Danny will experiment…( oooohhhh I just got an idea! 'lightbulb' anyone?)_

_So yeah! Thanks to you all and if you have any q's or suggestions to get help get the ideas flowing(they really help) I will hopefully right some more of this month idk about this weekend! Maybe…_


End file.
